Mi soledad
by Iris Cid
Summary: Diez meses después de que Ichigo pierde sus poderes conoce a una extraña niña, Rukia por su parte tiene difíciles decisiones que tomar en la sociedad de almas, ambos están separados por mundos pero aun tienen la esperanza de volverse a ver, ahora veremos que sucedió durante esa separación y como sera su rencuentro.
1. La otra Rukia

**Mi soledad **

**Bleach, sus personajes y su mundo es de propiedad exclusiva de Kubo Tite. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capitulo 1: La otra Rukia

**POV Ichigo**

Han pasado diez meses desde que perdí mis poderes y estoy solo, no realmente solo pero siento que ese vinculo tan especial que compartía con todos ha desaparecido hasta dejarme solo los tristes recuerdos, y ella, sobre todo por ella, ella que se fue y me dejó, no ha venido a visitarme ni siquiera una sola vez, no tiene escusa, si hubiera querido venir podría haber usado un gigai y yo podría verla pero no, decidió mantenerse al margen de este mundo y de mi. Supongo que así esta bien es decir ella es un alma, y yo solo un humano medio shinigami y medio hollow, eso sin contar que pertenecemos a dos mundos diferentes. A decir verdad yo soy el que tiene que agachar la cabeza, yo soy el que ya no puede pertenecer a su mundo, ni muerto ni vivo sin mi riatsu no importa lo que haga todo seguirá igual. Es irónico, al fin tengo la vida que siempre deseé, sin fantasmas, una vida normal pero algo esta mal, algo no encaja me siento peor que en el mismo infierno me siento solo, sin ella yo estoy solo y ella ya se había olvidado de mi. Destinado a estar solo cuando lo único que yo deseaba era protegerlos a todos y a ella.

Mírenme aquí caminando como de costumbre al salón, miren pero si ahí viene Keigo, de seguro intentara saludarme, siempre he pensado que es algo escándalos y extraño, bueno es como todas las personas que me rodean, "extrañas", aunque es cosa mía yo fui quien me acerco a ellos y les di mi mano para ayudarlos y mi fuerza para protegerlos…

—Hola i-chi-go —le queda lindo mi brazo en su cuello.

—Hola Keigo, hola Mizuiro —actuó indiferente, pero no me siento bien, tengo que admitirlo, tengo esa sensación de "este no es el lugar en el que debería estar". Mierda olvidaba que sigo con Keigo en mi brazo.

Llegue al salón como de costumbre todavía no ha llegado el maestro, nada fuera de lo común, de echo realmente no hay nada memorable en este día todo es tan "normal", a mi vida le falta emoción, suspiró cada vez que pienso en algo así ¿es tan egoísta pedir que necesiten mi ayuda y me la traigan de vuelta?, mierda odio admitir que todo lo que me falta gira en torno a ella.

Olvidaba que hoy tengo practica de tenis, no se como esta estupidez de cobrar al mejor postor mi estadía durante algún tiempo en su equipo haya resultado, realmente no tengo idea de como algo así haya resultado, pero en fin tengo bastante dinero y sobre todo con eso de que tengo otro trabajo de medio tiempo ayudando en una bodega a descargar cajas, que por cierto es a donde me dirijo ahora que cabo de terminar con la vendita practica.

¡¿Que mierda es eso?! Tengo que estar loco creí ver a… creí ver a Rukia. Debo estar soñando, esto de hablar conmigo mismo aburre, pero es la manera que mas me ha resultado hasta ahora para apalear la soledad, ¿bueno en que iba?, a si claro, mierda parece que mi corazón se paró por un segundo, era Rukia, era igual a Rukia, pero es imposible, si fuese ella ¿porqué no me va a ver?, es decir si esta en Karakura no le costaría nada irme a ver, ¿es que realmente yo no significo nada?, ¿es decir nuestra amistad no significa nada?, claro que si significa algo, ¡tiene que valer algo para ella!, seguramente esa chica que vi era otra persona una persona jodidamente igual a Rukia Kuchiki. Tanto pensar estupideces y no me di ni cuenta que ya había llegado al maldito almacén, bueno a trabajar, mas rato podre seguir pensando.

…

¿Bien en que iba? A sí claro en es chica jodidamente igual a Rukia, es raro ¿porqué ahora me siento más solo que antes?, ¿porqué cuando pienso en ella y me convenzo de que no la volveré a ver más me duele tanto?, ¿porqué mierda quiero dejar de ser fuerte y llorar?, ¿porqué quiero morir?, bueno lo ultimo lo sé, es por que quizás si muriera… ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!, me prometí dejar de pensar en ella ¿y que hago? muy bien Ichigo mejor deja de pensar de una puta vez y vete a tu casa.

**Fin POV Ichigo**

Ichigo caminaba ensimismado y cabizbajo ni cuenta se había dado que cambio por completo su trayectoria, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el mirador de Karakura. Siguió caminando decidido a dar media vuelta y regresar una vez por todas a casa, pero algo lo paró, la voz de una niña que pedía a gritos que la dejaran en paz, a pesar de no ser un shinigami seguía con esa necesidad de proteger y no se iría si alguien lo necesitaba.

— ¡Déjenme en paz! —gritaba una chica detrás de unos arboles— ¡eso es mio devuélvanlo!— la pobre niña fue empujada por uno de los tres tipos que la estaban molestando cayendo al suelo. Otro tipo estaba dispuesto a golpearla por la espalda, pero la chica antes de sentir el golpe cerro los ojos, cuando de pronto escuchó golpes y como algo caía al suelo.

— ¿Estas bien? —escuchó una voz fuerte detrás de si. Al voltearse notó que sus agresores estaban en el piso, pero ella se asusto más al ver la extraña cabellera del sujeto— no te haré daño— dijo notando que la chica se escondía mas en la sombras, Ichigo suspiró cansado para luego salir de entre los arboles— no me moveré de aquí hasta ver que estas bien —dijo rascándose la nuca desinteresado, pero de pronto quedo helado, vio una figurita asomarse de donde él estaba antes, al ponerse a luz al chico se sorprendió aun más, era una niña de cabello azabache corto hasta los hombros con las puntas ligeramente levantadas y un mechón que caía sobre su frente, de ojos grandes y azules, de piel blanca, se veía una niña tierna y algo nerviosa.—t-tu…

—Gracias por ayudarme —dijo la niña dando una pequeña reverencia. Pero al sentir la mirada sorprendida del chico se asustó dejando salir unas lagrimitas de sus ojos, todavía no olvidaba el susto que le dieron esos tipos que ahora parecían adornando el piso— a-aléjate de mi, tu cara da miedo —dijo muy dramáticamente fingido.

—Perdón —dijo sin pensarlo el ex shinigami sustituto.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó confundida la niña, no esperaba que el hombre se disculpara así.

—Por que te asuste —fue la primera estupidez que pensó y lo primero que dijo. No sabía ni siquiera porque se disculpo, estaba demasiado sorprendido con esa niña.

—Discúlpeme usted a mí pero me miro algo extraño— dijo la niña ya sin esas molestas lágrimas.

—Es que te pareces mucho a una amiga— suspiró— a una vieja amiga— dijo con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Pero la niña parecía buscar algo en el piso— ¿Qué buscas?

—Esos tipos me pidieron mi dinero y como no se los quise dar me persiguieron hasta aquí —siguió buscando sin responder nada, con una actitud entre hastiada y fría.

—Ya… ¿pero que buscas? —preguntó perdiendo la paciencia, hasta en eso se parecían, lograr que el perdiera la paciencia tan rápido era cosa ella y de nadie más.

—A mi conejo lo tire mientras corría —dijo buscando con la mirado por alrededor, mientras mascullaba algunos improperios.

— ¿Es este?— dijo Ichigo mostrando a un conejo parecido a Chappy. La niña sonrió y salto a abrazar a su preciado peluche, era igual a Rukia— ¿cual es tu nombre? —además de tener un vocabulario parecido.

—Verdad Salvador-san no me he presentado —dijo recuperando la compostura— soy Jade, Jade Issan —el chico no podía estar más asombrado, pero la niña prosiguió con su presentación— tengo once años, un gusto haberlo conocido Salvador-san

—Jade ¿eh? —dijo sonriendo tristemente— no me llames Salvador-san soy Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki, y tengo dieciséis años —prosiguió algo molesto.

—Vaya, si te ves más grande I-ni —dijo la niña dando vueltas alrededor del pelinaranjo— además con el seño fruncido parecías mayor aun.

— ¿Como que I-ni?—pregunto extrañado con la familiaridad con que lo trataba.

—Te molesta —el chico negó— como me salvaste creo que te ganaste el puesto de mi hermano mayor —dijo seria la pequeña— bueno I-ni me tengo que ir, nos vemos —se fue haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Adiós Rukia —murmuró Ichigo mientras la niña se alejaba a saltitos. Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, preguntándose por esa pequeña que lo hacia sentirse tan mal. Sumido en los recuerdos de Rukia miró tristemente como ya casi era de noche, odiaba la noche, en esos momentos más se daba cuenta de su soledad, estaba el solo frente al mundo, sin Rukia durmiendo en su armario, sin Rukia gritándole que había un hollow cerca, sin Rukia leyendo sus mangas, y sin Rukia junto a él.

— ¡I-ni!— escucho esa vocecilla con cierta alegría— I-ni— era ella, sentía como si le trajeran devuelta a la shinigami. Dio vuelta para verla y sonrió era igual a ella— mira I-ni —dijo extendiendo en su monitas la aplaca de shinigami sustituto que aun conservaba— es tuyo.

—Oh gracias lo había perdido —dijo estirando su mano para tomarlo pero se detuvo de pronto- ¿como sabias que era mía, y como me encontraste? —quizás esta niña si era la pelinegra.

—Tiene el olor de I-ni, además llevó siguiéndote por mucho tiempo, pero I-ni no me escuchaba-Ichigo la miró con una sonrisa y tomo su placa de esas manitos, pero apenas sus dedos rosaron las palmas de la niña sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar y abrasar a esa pequeña— "Rukia" — pensó— "se siente como si fuera Rukia" —la niña al ver la reacción de este se sonrojo ella había sentido una gran calidez, como la de un guardián con el contacto de las manos del peli naranja.

—Y-yo —la niña miró al piso extrañada— ¿I-ni nos podemos ver mañana también? —Ichigo la miró confundido, esa niña había sentido lo mismo que el—soy nueva en la ciudad y no tengo amigos aun, además no voy a la escuela me dan clases particulares, a cambio te daré de mis comida, ¿esta bien? Bueno nos vemos mañana en el mirador a las siete, nos vemos —la niña se alejó corriendo ante la mirada confundida del chico.

—Ni siquiera me dejo responder —murmuró extrañamente melancólico.

…

—Ichigo llegas tarde, hoy no comerás- dijo Isshin recibiendo a golpes a su hijo, mientras hacía unos gestos extraños.

—Papá, no seas tan duro mi hermanito necesita crecer —Yuzu regañó a su padre por ser tan incomprensivo.

—No quiero comer —fue lo único que salió de la boca del ex shinigami mientras subía las escaleras cabizbajo.

— ¿Qué le hicieron a ichi-ni? —preguntó Karin molesta con su padre y preocupada por su hermano.

—Nada… creo —contestó confundida la castaña.

…

**POV Ichigo**

¿Que mierda, pero que mierda me pasa?, esa niña no es Rukia, no se llama Rukia, no tiene ni siquiera la edad de Rukia, ¿pero por que siento como si fuera Rukia?, ¿porqué cuando la toque quise gritarle por todo el tiempo que me dejo solo?, ¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué?!, ¿porqué me duele tanto sentir que es como Rukia y por qué mierda necesito verla de nuevo?, como puede ser que me guste tanto sufrir, como puede ser que me guste tanto sentirme solo, por que necesito verla de nuevo no es Rukia demonios, no es Rukia, ¡no es Rukia!, pero yo quiero que si sea, necesito volver a verla así… así podre… siquiera… sentir… así podre siquiera sentirla, sentirla como Rukia…

…Te extraño…

Necesito dormir, mañana la veré después de la practica y el trabajo… quizás mañana vuelva a ver esos grandes ojos, no se parece nada a Rukia, es más dulce y tierna, Rukia es agresiva y también tiene su lado tierno, pero no miran igual, pero ¿porqué la siento como Rukia?, ¿será por que a las dos le gusta Chappy o porque se parecen físicamente?, si mañana la veo quizás pueda… mierda ella me recuerda tanto a… me recuerda tanto a ti y tu quizás ya ni te acuerdes de mi. Me debo dormir, ya mañana podre pensar en todo eso.

**Fin POV Ichigo**

…

—Inoue-san —dijo un chico acercándose a la chica con el cabello naranjo oscuro.

— ¿Ishida-kun? —se asustó, estaba demasiado interesada en ver a un chico de cabello aun mas naranjo y brillante que el suyo— ¿no notas a Kurosaki-kun raro?

—De eso mismo te quería hablar —dijo sujetándose las gafas— esta muy frio, además que anda demasiado callado.

—Quizás sea por Rukia-san —dijo pensando en voz alta la peli naranja.

— ¿Kuchiki-san? —Inoue se percato que lo dijo en voz alta.

—Quizás la extrañe mucho —dijo mirando con cierta tristeza a su compañero que jugaba tenis aparentemente despreocupado— solo ella puede hacerlo sonreír cunado esta así —miró tristemente al suelo mientras contenía inútilmente unas lagrimas— ella debería venir a verlo…

— ¿Entonces por qué no le pedimos a Urahara-san que nos ayude? —la chica lo miró sorprendida- puede que él o Yoruichi-san puedan traer a Kuchiki-san aunque sea por un día.

—Si —dijo entusiasmada con la idea de pode ayudar a su querido Kurosaki-kun y de paso ver a su gran amiga— vamos mañana.

…

Ichigo acababa de salir de su trabajo de medio tiempo aunque iba cansado, camino algo nervioso por el encuentro de la pequeña Jade, llevaba una bolsa con bebidas, dudaba que la niña se acordara de llevar algo para tomar. Suspiró avergonzado de si mismo, iba a ver a una niña para entretenerla, pero realmente la necesitaba ver porque extrañaba a Rukia, patético, simplemente patético, seguramente le dirían algo así como Lolicom, ojala nadie lo viera. Tras un rato llego al lugar donde lo esperaba sentada en una banca la pequeña de ojos azules, su mirada era decidida aunque algo nerviosa, a su lado tenía algo parecido a muchas cajas de comida, al ver que se acercaba su nuevo hermano se paro de un golpe e hizo una reverencia.

—Buenas tardes I-ni —dijo sonriendo mientras Ichigo le sonreía algo nervioso.

—Hola Jade —mostro sus bolsas— te traje algo —sacó de una de sus bolsas unos manga de unos conejos que le compro a Rukia hace tiempo, la niña lo miró emocionada y se lo quito de las manos

— ¿Que tienes en la otra bolsa? —indagó curiosa la niña mientras acariciaba sus nuevos tesoros.

—Supongo que no trajiste algo para beber —la niña negó avergonzada— pues yo traje —se sentó junto a la chica y comenzó a hablar con ella sobre estupideces curiosa que habían ocurrido en la ciudad, mientras comían la exquisita comida que trajo Jade. Cuando terminaron de comer, el chico miro el cielo para luego mirar fijos ese rostro, era igual a Rukia, extrañamente sentía que estaba con su amiga junto a la pequeña jade, esa niña era especial y él no lo negaría.

—Dime I-ni a quien me parezco —la pelinegra sentía la mirada nostálgica del pelinaranjo, y eso la hiso sentir curiosidad.

—A una amiga —dijo, sin agregar nada más, le dolía un poco hablar de ella.

— ¿Como se llama? —esa mocosa era curiosa y se veía muy inocente con los ojos tan abiertos y la mano en el mentón.

—Rukia —realmente no quería hablar de ella pero no podía negarse a esa niña.

— ¿Era bonita? —era una forma muy indirecta de saber si ella misma era bonita, pero era una forma.

—Si —no espero esa respuesta, no lo pensó ni lo dudó, solo respondió algo que ya sabía.

— ¿Entonces yo soy bonita? —eso era lo que realmente le interesaba saber, de cierta manera le importaba pero de otra no del todo, ni siquiera ella podía.

—Supongo — dijo mientras apoyaba su mejilla en su mano, y la miraba de reojo.

—I-ni es malo no se dice "supongo" se dice "claro" —la niña inflo las mejillas y frunció el seño ante la respuesta a lo que el chico rio.

—De acuerdo —se rindió, si ella decía que era un "claro", un "claro" sería— ya es tarde será mejor que te vaya a dejar a tu casa —se puso de pie.

—Estas bien, pero me respondes una ultima pegunta —aun le quedaba la duda más importante de todas y no se iría hasta responderla.

—En le camino —dijo mientras caminaba a la salida del mirador. Caminaron un buen rato hasta que Jade se adelanto y miro al joven ex shinigami.

— ¿Que era para ti esa Rukia, que me miras con es expresión tan triste? —Jade dejo sorprendido a Ichigo, no esperaba esa clase de preguntas.

—Es la mujer que cambió mi vida, amplio mi mundo, y me enseño sin proponérselo nuevos vínculos —sentía que podía confiar en la niña y sin pensarlo solo le contaba las cosas que sentía—solo que ya no esta conmigo y nunca la volveré a ver —agregó triste.

— ¿Murió? —pregunto apenada, no quería hacer sufrir a Ichigo.

—"siempre estuvo muerta"—pensó— no, solo que se fue a un lugar al que jamás podre ir y si la vuelvo a ver puede que ni siquiera la vea —la joven la miro extrañada, pero el solo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña y revolvió sus cabellos— cuando lo entiendas ya no serás una niña— y era verdad, seguramente para cuando entendiera que era Rukia realmente estaría muerta.

—I-ni es solo tres años mayor que yo —alego inflando las mejillas, ella no era tan niña y más si se le comparaba con él.

—Pero sigo siendo mayor y por eso he vivido mas cosas —cosas que ella no viviría por lo menos no en los próximos diez mil años. La niña fue corriendo hasta donde Ichigo y de un buen salto le dio un beso en la mejilla a este.

—I-ni es muy sabio, seguro cuando Rukia-nee te vuelva a ver te dirá todo lo que te ha extrañado— dijo entre triste y sonrojada, no le gustaba la idea de que esa tal Rukia estuviera con su nuevo hermano, pero no lo quería ver triste— nos vemos mañana a la misma hora.

—Otra vez no dio elección —dijo sonriendo, pero luego recordó lo que había dicho de Rukia— Lo dudo —murmuro mientras la figura de la niña se perdía— ella no esta aquí por que no quiere, por que yo no significo lo mismo para ella que ella para mi.

…

**Iris-chan los saluda y entrega este nuevo fic, la pareja en la que gira esta historia es Ichigo-chan y Rukia-chan pero no será una historia con final feliz. Se me ocurrió la idea cuando vi leí el manga 514 o el 512 (creo... ya ni me acuerdo ), me dio tanta pena ver la despedida y después como Rukia-chan no volvió ni siquiera una vez, que en definitiva tenia que escribir una historia de lo que ocurrió en ese lapso de tiempo, odie a Rukia-chan con todo mi corazón ( y en el fondo lo sigo haciendo, nunca le dio una explicación formal a Ichigo-chan), pero me gusta esta pareja y Iris-chan no se resistió a la tentación del fic.**

_**A otra cosa como Iris-chan quiere probar ser mala (iris-chan esta siendo dominada por su hollow interior), así que no subirá el otro capitulo hasta tener mínimo 10000 Review muajajajajaja … (%$&%$&%) ¿Qué? (%&$#) ¿mucho? (#$&$#&) ...mmm… (&$%#)¿Qué tal 1000?... ($%#$&) ¡Tampoco! (#$%"#$%) ¡100! (%&$%) ¡50! ($&$%) ¡no tienes por qué decirme groserías! ($&%$) esta bien 25 ($&#) ¡15! Y no pienso bajar ni uno más, así que ya saben déjenme Review o los dejare con la duda indefinidamente. ***_

***Nota: todas las cosas entre paréntesis eran de Iris-chan buena que lucho por bajar lo más que pudo, incluso iris-chan se tuvo que poner violenta, pero quizás Iris-chan buena prevalezca a su hollow interior y suba el capitulo siguiente sin importar el numero de Review, pero no es seguro .**_**Aunque puede que el hollow gane y no suba el cap hasta tener 10000 review muajajajaja.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Heridas con sal

**Mi soledad**

**Bleach, sus personajes y su mundo es de propiedad exclusiva de Kubo Tite. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capitulo 2: Heridas con sal

Caminando alrededor de un pequeño estanque iba una mujer pequeña de cabellos tan oscuros como la noche, piel tan blanca como la luna y ojos tan enigmáticos y espectrales que con solo admirarlos se pueden atrapar en esos ases luminosos. La figura se movía grácilmente haciendo una delicada danza, al llevar varias horas intentando hacer los movimientos con delicadeza, precisión pero sobre todo con naturalidad, la figura se vio obligada a descasar. Caminó hasta ele estanque para lavarse el rostro, pero miraba confundida la imagen que reflejaba el agua, era ella pero sentía que había algo que faltaba, esa mujer con aura noble que estaba en donde debiera estar su rostro no era ella, por lo menos no la chica feliz que era hace algunos meses atrás.

— ¿Qué estarás haciendo? —murmuró mirando tristemente el cielo— Ichigo… — volvió a mirar a la imagen que estaba en el agua y notó como de los ojos de aquella mujer se escapaban ligueras gotas de lluvia para mezclarse con el agua— quizás… —una sonrisa triste se poso en su rostro— deba ir a verte… —se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior para retener ese huracán que la carcomía por dentro. Suspiró cansada para proseguir con su labor.

—Kuchiki-sama —escuchó una voz desconocida que la nombraba a su espalda, la chica giró molesta por el "sama"— Kiyone-san me pidió que le avisara que el capitán esta en cama nuevamente.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer… —dijo tranquilamente Rukia, pero el hombre la miró confundido y con temor, después de todo era una Kuchiki— mi nombre es Rukia, no hay necesidad de que me llames con tanto respeto —comentó regalándole una sonrisa amable a lo qu el muchacho bajo la vista sonrojado— puede que seas nuevo, ya nadie del escuadrón me llama así —la morena se acomodó su ropa— solo si esta mi nii-sama te recomiendo que me nombres con respeto, pero si estoy solo yo o los demás chicos no te preocupes, de nombre puedo ser una Kuchiki pero yo también vengo de las calles —el joven la miró totalmente admirado, ella era hermosa amable, lejana como una estrella pero tan cálida como si tuviera un sol en su interior— bien vamos… —la mujer lo miró tratando de recordar si alguna vez le dio su nombre pero nada.

—Kimura Nagasaki — respondió rápidamente el chico.

—Bien Kimura, vamos —le volvió a sonreír mientras se marchaba tranquilamente, si su capitán estaba nuevamente en cama significaba que tendría que ayudar con el papeleo, aunque eso realmente era hacer ella el papeleo sus superiores eran algo descuidados para un trabajo tan delicado.

—Si Rukia-san —respondió feliz Kimura mientras seguía a la noble.

…

En el departamento de investigación estaban sentado el Capitán Mayuri juntó con su teniente, estaban teniendo unos pequeños problemas con un trabajo especial que estaban realizando, tenían que hacer una recopilación del riatsu de cierto shinigami sustituto nada difícil, el problema era que a pesar de que el poder de aquel chico fuera difícil de disolverse por completo, estaba mezclado con el resto de energías y conseguir la cantidad necesaria se estaba volviendo un complicado, pero aun así se estaban esforzando en que todo saliera bien entre otra razón según el capitán irrelevantes, porque Kisuke Urahara tenían un trabajo similar al suyo y por lo tanto estaba ideando la forma en ganarle a ese tipo.

—Mayuri-sama —la teniente llamó la atención de su padre— creo que podríamos encontrar resto del riatsu en Hueco Mundo —dijo tranquila mientras realizaba su propia labor en el laboratorio.

— ¡Vaya! —dijo fastidiado— si a la niña también se le ocurren ideas —lo decía más que nada por que estaba acostumbrado a tratar así a la gente pero sabía bien que la chica era inteligente, por algo era su hija— prepara las cosas Nemu vamos a jugar un poco.

—De inmediato Mayuri-sama —con una pequeña reverencia se retiró.

— ¡Akon! —llamó el capitán levantándose de su puesto.

— ¿Señor? —contestó esperando las ordenes del jefe.

—Quedas a cargo mientras no estamos —se retiró sin esperar la respuesta del muchacho, de todas formas sería afirmativa.

…

Adentro de una sala estaban varias chicas hablando tranquilamente mientras esperaban que iniciara la reunión de la asociación femenil de shinigamis. Se encontraban presente Nanao, Kiyone, Issane, Rangiku, Hinamori, Yachiru y Rukia, que recién entraba. Las chicas hablaban muy animadamente entre ellas, por una parte Nanao, Rangiku e Hinamori, estaban discutiendo sobre una fiesta que querían hacer para recaudar fondo, Yachiru por su parte estaba comiendo felizmente unas galletas que tenían sobre la mesa y por ultimo Kiyone, Issane y Rukia comentaban la mala salud que tenia el Capitán Ukitake y la mala suerte de la morena al ser sus superiores tan irresponsables que le dejaban toda la responsabilidad a ella. Todos estaban en una platica muy interesante hasta que al otro lado de la habitación donde estaba Rangiku, la pequeña teniente pelirrosa se acercó a las chicas al escuchar mencionar a Ichigo. Lo que sucedió fue que de tanto hablar de fiesta en fiesta, la rubia comenzó a hablar de como era la vida en el mundo humano, pero para su mala fortuna la platica termino por enfocar al chico de cabellera naranja.

—Es una lastima que Ichigo-Kun perdiera sus poderes —mencionó apenada Hinamori— era tan fuerte y por hacer un trabajo que no era suyo termino convirtiéndose en un humano común.

—Pero si lo pensamos así esta mejor —comentó Nanao— él es un humano y desde el comienzo nunca debió involucrarse con nosotros —Rukia que desde hace tiempo estaba interesada escuchando la conversación le dolió un poco oír eso.

—No —dijo la niña inflando las mejillas— Ichi es fuerte, por lo que nunca fue normal, no es justo que este así, seguramente Ken-chan también esta triste de que Ichi no pueda luchar.

—Eso tiene razón — las chicas miraron confundidas a la teniente Matsumoto, por darle la razón a una niña como Yachiru— Ichigo era fuerte por que así lo quiso, él quería proteger a todos — en ese momento Rukia Kuchiki solo quería largarse de ese lugar y sin importarle nada salió tranquila de la sala, al tiempo que la Capitana Soi Fong ingresaba.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó captando la atención de todas— ¿por qué Kuchiki se fue? —volvió a preguntar confundiendo de paso a todas.

—El Capitán Ukitake enfermo —respondió Issane pero no fue suficiente por lo que tuvo que explicar— lamentablemente mi hermana y Sentaro-san son un poco… —medito un poco para no herir a nadie— ineficientes con los papeles, y dejan todo en manos de Kuchiki-san, así que la pobre tiene que hacer el trabajo de estos dos más el del Capitán —cuando terminó todos miraron a una apenada Kiyone, para luego mirara la puerta del lugar, compadecieron y admiraron todo el trabajo y esfuerzo que hacía la joven noble.

…

**POV Rukia**

¿Por qué..?, ¿por qué?, ¡¿Por qué?!... no lo entiendo, yo… yo solo… ¡ah!, maldición si tan solo no me doliera tanto, yo sé que todo es culpa mía, pero… pero… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué eso no me molesta?... es tonto, me siento mal al recordar a Ichigo… Ichigo… ichigo… este lugar… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, no recuerdo haber salido del Sereitei, no recuerdo haber llegado tan lejos… no importa… aquí sola podre pensar… ¡Mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¿por qué estoy llorando?, ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho?, ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?... tengo un nudo en la garganta…me duele el estomago, Ichigo… sé que fue mi culpa que terminaras involucrándote en este lugar pero no me siento culpable por eso, al fin tu me agradeciste siempre eso, y gracias a que todo eso ocurrió te pude conocer, no me siento mal, de hecho me alegra, no me arrepiento de nada… pero aun así me duele oír hablar de ti… sé que… sé que seremos nakama siempre pero… pero como es que te extraño tanto… como es que me siento tan mal. Cuando murió Kaien-dono no pude rendirme, el ser una Kuchiki pesaba sobre mi, no podía fallarle a mi nii-sama, pero… pero ahora yo… yo… ¡quiero!... ¡quiero…!... quiero verte… sé que tu no me veras y me duele, me duele el no poder animarte, el que a pesar de quizás con un gigai se solucione todo me duele el hecho de… ¡no se ni siquiera que me duele!, yo… quiero rendirme… quiero llorar… quiero dejar de ser una Kuchiki para ser débil, para pedir tu protección, para que a pesar de todo buscar una escusa para estar a tu lado, ¡Idiota! Eres un idiota Ichigo, ¿por qué mierda me preocupo tanto por ti?, estarás bien sin mi, pero yo… yo… solo… solo quiero… ¡basta! Rukia kuchiki detente en este preciso momento, no puedes defraudar a tu hermano, ¡mírate!, llorando como si alguien hubiera muerto, volverás a ver a tus amigos aunque uno de ellos no logre verte a ti, ¿Qué es lo que te duele?... piensa, ¿Qué es lo que realmente te duele? La impotencia de saber que a pesar de que él lo dio todo para ayudarnos no podamos hacer nada para devolverle la mano, él solo vive para proteger y por tu culpa le arrebataron la posibilidad de luchar y enfrentar a quienes dañen a su familia, eso debe ser… ¡eso es!, ahora voy a ser la Rukia que él necesita, digo, que ellos necesitan, basta de lloriqueos infantiles, no puedes deprimirte por algo así es ajeno a ti, seguramente hoy estoy sensible, por eso me afecta tanto estas estupideces, si eso debe ser, solo eso, aun que es solo eso el hecho que todos hablen de el influye en que me duela más, no dejan de acordarme lo que ocurrió y que tan ajeno es a todo lo que le importa, solo eso, es solo que él no se va de mi mente y nadie lo deja ir, todos hablan de lo desafortunado que fue y me lo mencionan cada cinco segundos, como si yo no tuviera bastante ya con recordarlo por cada estupidez tienen a media sociedad de almas recordándome que estoy aquí y el allá, mejor dormiré un poco para descansar o no podre pensar adecuadamente.

**Fin POV Rukia**

—Me duele la espalda… —murmuró perezosa la morena mientras estiraba sus brazos— se ve todo oscuro —de pronto al recordar que no estaba en su habitación y sobre todo que según ella dormiría solo un poco, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente— ¡es muy tarde! —gritó alterada seguramente su hermano se molestara por llegar tan tarde a casa, mira que venir a dormirse en medio de quien sabe que lugar, además de estar muy adolorida olvido por completo los informes que tenia que entregar— ¡Mierda! —exclamó mientras regresaba lo más rápido que su shumpo lo permitía— los informes, los informes… —murmuraba angustiada, no tendría tiempo ni siquiera de dormir, ni comer, los papeles tenían que estar listos para la mañana siguiente. Rukia llegó agitada a la oficina de su capitán donde la esperaban unos cuantos informes además de terminar de revisar los que irían a la reunión de tenientes, donde Kiyone tendría que presentarlo— ¿Por qué a mi? —preguntó agotada a la nada, mejor se centraba en los informes— a ver… la expedición a Hong Kong… informe de daños… el oficial quinto… — suspiró cuando le quedaban unos cuatro o cinco informes, ya tenia listo el para la reunión de tenientes— siguiente… —dijo mientras tomaba otro— los nuevos miembros… Chidori Sagara… calificación en la misión grupal… —llevaba horas rellenando las hojas. Eran cerca de las siete cuando comenzó y ahora, miró el reloj— ¡las dos! —dijo entre bostezos— bien falta poco… a ver… Kimura… ¿Kimura Nagazaki? —preguntó extrañada, no recordaba de donde lo había escuchado pero seguramente… no, definitivamente no lo recordaba, de pronto detuvo su trabajo y miró al cielo que estaba frente a ella— "me pregunto si el cielo estará igual de despejado allá" —pensó melancólica— Buenas noches… Ichigo —murmuró antes de seguir su trabajo.

…

—Con su permiso —dijo entrando en la sala de reuniones la castaña— lamento llegar tarde —hiso una reverencia.

—No te preocupes Kiyone-san, todavía no comienza la reunión —la recién llegada suspiró aliviada tenia que representar a un teniente que no tenían, entregar un informe que ella no elaboro, y más encima se dormía.

—Oye —la llamó el teniente del sexto escuadrón— ¿Dónde esta Rukia?, anoche el Capitán me dijo que no la encontró —justo cuando la del decimo tercer escuadrón iba a contestar apareció el teniente del primero, dando por iniciada la reunión.

…

—Rukia-san —escuchaba entre sueños la pelinegra— Rukia-san —esta vez la nombrada fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, al encontrase con ese sujeto frente a ella, se pregunto como entro a su habitación, pero entonces se percato que se durmió mientras hacia los informes.

— ¡mierda los informe! —se levanto exaltada, se durmió haciendo los informes, tenia que terminarlos— ¿Dónde están? —pregunto asustada al ver que no estaban en ninguna parte.

—Rukia-san —volvió a llamar el chico haciendo que esta vez prestara atención— no se preocupe por los informes, anoche los termino todos, ya están entregados —dijo mientras acomodaba frente a ella un desayuno— todavía es muy temprano pero el capitán Kuchiki me pidió que le trajera este desayuno —la miró algo sonrojado, a pesar de estar con el pelo desordenado, con unas tenues ojeras, esa mujer era bella hasta por las mañana— me retiro —dijo marchándose.

—Gracias Kimura —le dio una sonrisa, por suerte recordó el nombre del chico, le habría dado vergüenza preguntárselo otra vez. Una vez sola en la oficina de su capitán se dio cuenta que sobre sus hombros había una extraña manta, pero al verla más de cerca casi le da un infarto— nii-sama —murmuró sorprendida y conmovida, seguramente él la había visto por la mañana y no la quiso despertar, por eso la tapo con su preciada bufanda— gracias… nii-sama.

…

—Los tenientes ya le deben estar dando la noticia —mencionó Yamamoto, finalizando la reunión— como no hay ninguna queja se pueden retirar, los capitanes comenzaron a salir de la habitación.

—Capitán Kuchiki —el mencionado espero con los ojos cerrados a que lo alcanzaran— ¿seguro que no tienes ningún inconveniente?

—No —respondió secamente.

—Pero tú siempre te imponías para evitar que la ascendiera —comento el peliblanco.

—Si sé, pero Rukia es fuerte y merece que le de mi confianza —dijo calmado, arrancándole una sonrisa al capitán— además no creo que la asignen a una misión muy peligrosa si no esta dentro de sus posibilidades —continuo en cierto tono de amenaza mirando fríamente al capitán Ukitake, quien se detuvo y miró angustiosamente el cuelo, hasta que llegó a su lado su viejo amigo

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó en su tono perezoso de siempre.

—Creo que Ichigo-kun a influido mucho en la sociedad de almas —miró con una sonrisa al cielo— incluso le enseño a ser un buen hermano —comento ante la mirada algo escéptica de su amigo.

…

— ¿Rukia estas aquí? —se escucho claramente la voz de Renji, en la habitación.

—Si, pasen —dijo al detectar varios riatsus junto a su amigo, luego de haber desayunado se dedico a adelantar papeleo para los días siguiente así ella y su capitán tendrían menos trabajo— ¿Qué sucede chicos? —preguntó sin retirar la vista de los papeles.

—Necesitamos hablar contigo— la voz seria de su amigo la hiso mirarlo extrañado, el pelirrojo junto con los demás tenientes se sentaron en el piso invitando a que la chica los acompañara— tenemos algo importante que informarte —una vez su amiga estuvo frente a el carraspeo un poco, para sonar lo más formal posible— Rukia Kuchiki, por tu desempeño y habilidades, se ha decidido ofrecerte la posibilidad de tomar el cargo de teniente del decimo tercer escuadrón —termino con una sonrisa que se apagó al ver la expresión triste de su amiga— ¿Qué sucede?

—"Ichigo"—fue lo que primero pensó, a pesar de ser una gran oportunidad, si se convertía en teniente tendría muchas responsabilidades así menos podría visitar a su amigo— yo… —murmuro nerviosa dispuesta a rechazar la propuesta.

—Un momento —el Capitán Ukitake apareció en la puerta de su oficina— permítanme hablar con ella— pidió sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que daría la morena, los tenientes obedecieron y miraron confundidos al capitán— antes que les respondas hay algo que debes saber — tras unos minutos conversando con ellos, el capitán abrió la puerta para que pasaran a escuchar la respuesta, todos miraron preocupados como Rukia mantenía la cabeza baja y sus manos apretaban con fuerza su ropa, pero de pronto levanto la vista decidida y llena de esperanza.

—Acepto —pronuncio firme y con determinación— yo Rukia Kuchiki a partir de ahora soy la teniente del decimo tercer escuadrón.

…

**Iris-chan estuvo pensando durante bastante tiempo en que categorías pondría el fic, pero se decidió por romance y drama, realmente le costó mucho decidir el final del fic, pero Iris-chan es un poco llorona y sensible así que no puede poner un final no feliz, y como puse en el sumary será un final Ichiruki, al principio pensé en solo mostrar la historia de Ichigo-chan pero no puedo olvidar a Rukia-chan, así que ya tengo todo planeado ;)**

_**Sore-chan esta lista para arruinar sus expectativas muajajaja, como en el fic anterior Iris no fue capaz de explñicar bien mi existencia yo se las explicare, soy algo así como el hollow interior de Iris, pero a la vez no, soy lo que se llama una Dreamer, soy el alter ego de Iris, la Iris real no esta niñita tonta que se pone cuando escribe, y pronto sabrán más de mi.**_

**Iris-chan retomo el control, esa Sore-chan da miedo , pero no se preocupen ahora les agradeceré a todos los que me dejaron algún Review.**

**Cavi-dono otra vez la saludo, me parece nostálgico responder el primer review que le escribió a los fic de iris-chan , por esta historia me conoció y se convirtió en mi acosadora oficial. Además la historia no será tan trágica como la ideé al inicio me daba pena… a y como explique arriba mi Hollow se llama Sore y pronto sabrán mas de ella [**_**muajajajaja]**_

**Dark-kun me alegra que le guste lo que escribe Iris-chan además parece que si no subía pronto este cap tendría otro acosador (iris-chan esta sonrojada).**

**Yyo-san? Iris-chan le parece extraño su nombre y sip habrá ichiruki por todos lados (soy ichirukista)**

**Diego-kun a mi igual me da pena por Ichigo-chan por eso le daré a su Rukia si tanto la quiere (mirada celosa), además a pesar que se vea medio lolicom no lo será.**

**Kureimy-san no será usted también una Dreamer ¿?... bueno eso no importa, me alegra que le guste el fic de Iris-chan y como pensamos lo mismos vamos a castigar a kubo-sama no leyendo su fic por tres semanas [**_**noooooooo¡ por favor, me porto bien pero nooooo**_**] Sore-chan también ama a bleach [**_**no lo digas q me da vergüenza**_**] no hay por que sore-chan entamos entre amantes del anime/manga ;, bien entonces no castigaremos a kubo-sama… bien … ¿en que iba? A si, a mi me proteger Chappyman un misterioso y tierno conejo que vive [ **_**en tu enferma mente]**_** sore-chan es mala conmigo [**_**mientras ella llora te termino de agradecer por leer este fic, esperamos tu review**_**]**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Jade y la mujer que no volvera

**Mi soledad**

**Bleach, sus personajes y su mundo es de propiedad exclusiva de Kubo Tite. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capitulo 3: Jade y la mujer que nunca volverá

Inoue caminaba junto a Ishida ansiosos, hace unos días fueron con Urahara para pedirle un favor, para pedirle que hablaran con Rukia o el capitán Ukitake para traer aunque sea por un día a su amiga, más que por ellos, por Ichigo. Entraron a la tienda donde ya los esperaba el rubio.

—Urahara-san, buenos días —saludaron los chicos, mientras se sentaban junto a el ex capitán.

—Ishida, Inoue, es un gusto tenerlos acá —dijo con su tono animado de siempre— ¿Cuál es la razón por la que me honran con su visita? —interrogo exagerando.

— ¿Qué paso con el favor que le pedimos? —preguntó serio el pelinegro, acomodándose las gafas.

…

Ichigo se encontraba nuevamente en el mirador con Jade, ambos estaban hablando ella de sus maestros, y él le comentaba sobre ciertos lugares de Karakura que valía la pena ver. Pasaron así bastante tiempo. Eso ya se volvía rutina, durante las últimas semanas ambos se juntaban en el mirador a hablar y comer, después caminaban juntos a casa. En ese tiempo el chico logro entender el porque le agradaba tanto la compañía de Jade, ella era una chica sumamente dulce, además de recordarle a su amiga shinigami, estar con la niña le hacia sentir que estaba con esa mujer, lo reconfortaba el saber que aunque no estuvieran juntos ni siquiera una vez desde que se fueron sus poderes, él podía sentir que esa amistad tan especial no había acabado, pues aun la tenía presente, aunque eso le doliera, prefería sufrir a olvidar lo que vivió junto a ella.

—I-nii creo que ya es tarde —la niña miró al cielo nocturno, para luego ver su reloj— ¿Las nueve? —dijo exaltada nunca había llegado tan tarde a casa, de seguro la retaría— tengo que irme —dijo algo asustada.

—Esta bien vamos te llevare a tu casa —dijo poniéndose de pie. Caminaron todo el camino en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo, al fin y al cabo ya eran amigos.

—I-nii —dijo Jade llamando la atención del chico de cabello naranjo— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿uh? —no entendía a que se refería la niña, el solo la acompañaba a casa.

—Siempre nos separamos por aquí, pero I-nii sigue junto a mi —ladeó la cabeza examinando a su "hermano mayor"— ¿Por qué me sigues?

—Tonta —dijo para luego golpearla con su bolso.

— ¿Ah?... ¿Eso porque? —pregunto confundida sobándose la cabeza.

—Es tarde no puedo dejar que te vayas sola —comenzó a caminar, seguido de la niña que le golpeo débilmente la espalda para luego adelantarse y sonreírle.

…

— ¿Es-esta es tu casa? —pregunto impresionado Ichigo, eso era una mansión— no dijiste que era tan grande.

—Realmente nunca hable de mi casa —se paro frente al muchacho— bien… nos vemos i…

—Buenas noches Jade —se escuchó una voz seria hablarles desde la entrada— ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amigo? —la chica se dio vuelta para ver a quien le hablaba, pálida y nerviosa sonrío.

—Buenas noches padre —dijo con una sonrisa forzada— él es Ichigo Kurosaki, me salvo el otro día de unos pandilleros, suele ir al mirador donde voy a jugar después de mis clases —la chica seguía nerviosa.

— ¿así que Kurosaki? —murmuró el tipo mirándolo seriamente— te agradezco que hayas acompañado a mi hija hasta aquí y por salvarla —no se dieron ni cuenta en que momento se acercó e ellos y le extendió la mano, el chico la estrecho con fuerza, sorprendiendo al padre de la niña— mi nombre es Yukitsu Issan, un gusto.

—El gusto es mio —vaya el tipo era un estirado, pero nunca superaría a Byakuya.

—Por favor pasa hace mucho frio y mi educación no me permite dejarte ir sin antes invitarte un café —el sujeto sonrío dándole confianza al chico, que después de todo salvo a su hija. Entraron los tres a la casa, para dirigirse a la oficina de Yukitsu— ¿eres estudiante de secundaria Kurosaki-kun? —lo interrogó una vez en la oficina y con una taza de café en sus manos.

—así es voy es segundo Issan-san —trato de ser lo más cortes posible después de todo, con los humanos no podía tener la confianza que tenia con los muertos.

—tengo curiosidad ¿tu cabello es natural? —la pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría, nadie pensó que esa sería una pregunta seria.

—S-si —contestó recuperando la compostura— muchos suelen creer lo contrario, pero si es mi color natural.

—Vaya… quien lo pensaría —dijo mirando fijamente el cabello del chico— ¿no serás hijo de Isshin Kurosaki? —Ichigo asintió— vaya que pequeño es el mundo, hace años lo conocí cuando recién había instalado la clínica, recuerdo que por ese entonces era un tipo alegre y estrafalario, solía venir a comer a mi restaurante con Masaki-san —suspiró al recordar viejos tiempos— ¿Cómo están ambos?

—mi padre sigue exactamente igual, aunque creo que cada día esta más loco —el sujeto soltó una alegre carcajada ese tipo realmente nunca cambiaria— peor mamá… murió hace años —dijo como si fuera una noticia dura de dar, más por el padre de Jade que por él.

—Lamento mucho oír eso —dijo bajando la cabeza— era una mujer increíble, con una gran paciencia —miró nostálgicamente a la nada— ¿sabes? el Restaurant de que abrí en Karakura fue unos de los primeros que instale, pero lamentablemente lo voy a tener que cerrar.

— ¿Cerrar? —cuestionó el pelinaranjo.

—Así es a pesar que me da buenas ganancias, tanto la casa, como el local son un gasto extra que se puede suprimir —paso su mano por su cabello negro— por eso vine a este lugar para cerrar todo esto, nos iremos dentro de unos días, agradezco mucho que acompañe a mi hija —de pronto noto como el joven se perdió en un pequeño cuadro antiguo de un dibujo pegado a la pared— es idéntica Jade ¿no?

—Sí… —murmuró viendo la imagen— ¿Quién es?

—Es la tátara abuela de Jade, su nombre es Jade Issan —contesto orgulloso.

—A mi padre le encanta la historia familiar, tanto que contrato a varios historiadores para que investigaran a la familia —comento divertida la pelinegra.

—No tiene nada de malo que estemos orgullosos de nuestras raíces —se defendió Yukitsu— la historia de ella es una de las más interesantes —dijo ignorando a su hija— su belleza era tan admirada que tenia varios admiradores poderosos, pero ella decidió casarse con el humilde Ryuu Issan , no se sabe mucho de su vida, solo que la noche cuando su hija mayor murió por una extraña enfermedad, su casa fue invadida por unos matones, esa noche mataron a Jade y la hija recién nacida de esta —se acomodó en el asiento mientras miraba serio el cuadro— el hijo mayor de ella sobrevivió se encontraba estudiando en la ciudad, el escribió toda la historia que sabia de su familia, y desde él comenzamos a prosperar.

— ¿Cuál eran los nombres de las niñas que murieron? —preguntó con una extraña corazonada.

—No se sabe, pero en el diario del hijo mayor, las mencionaba como Hi y Kia —dijo levantándose.

—Es hora de que me vaya, muchas gracias por todo Issan-san —lo acompañaron hasta la entrada de la mansión— hasta luego.

—Hasta luego Kurosaki-kun

—Nos vemos I-nii

…

Ichigo estaba nuevamente junto a Jade, comentando la próxima partida de ella que seria en dos días, estaban hablando animadamente, cuando por casualidad pasa por frente al mirador una pelirroja. La chica quedo impactada, la que estaba hablando con Kurosaki-kun era Kuchiki-san, no podía creerlo, era imposible, no podía salir de su asombro. Camino inconscientemente hasta quedar unos metros detrás de ellos.

**Flash Back**

— ¿Qué paso con el favor que le pedimos? —preguntó serio el pelinegro, acomodándose las gafas.

—Suponía que venían por eso —suspiró cansado— bien supongo que tendré que decirlo.

— ¿Decir que Urahara-san? —preguntó expectante la pelinaraja— ¿sabe si Kuchiki-san vendrá?

—Les tengo una mala noticia —dijo acomodándose— como sabrán Kuchiki-san ya no es la encargada de Karakura y por eso no tiene que hacer aquí, tiene otras misiones que hacer, no puede perder su tiempo en visitas —suspiró algo agotado— lo siento pero no puede venir.

—Pero… —Inoue estaba dispuesta a seguir discutiendo, pero una mano que se poso en su hombro la hiso callarse— ¿Ishida-san…?

—Esta bien entendemos, perdón por las molestias —dijo arrastrando a la chica fuera del lugar— ese tipo nos esta ocultando algo, pero no sacamos nada con interrogarlo, estamos atados de manos esta vez —apretó los puños impotente al fin no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su amigo.

**Fin Flash Back**

—Kuchiki-san… —susurró mientras se acercaba lentamente a sus amigos— ¿Kuchiki-san…? —dijo más alto esta vez para ser escuchada por sus amigos. Los chicos voltearon a verla.

— ¿Inoue…? —preguntó sorprendido el chico, nunca pensó encontrarse con algún conocido.

— ¿Quién es ella I-nii? —Jade jalo la chaqueta de Ichigo para que este le prestara atención— ¿Por qué me mira así?

— ¿I-nii? —preguntó confundida— ¿Por qué Kuchiki-san te llama I-nii Kurosaki-kun?

—Esperen un momento —el podre estaba atontado con tantas preguntas— bien vamos aclarar las cosas, Inoue ella es Jade, una chica que conocí aquí, la estaban asaltando unos tipos, ahora Jade ella es Inoue una compañera de clases y una de mis amigas y de Rukia.

—Ahora entiendo —aseguró feliz la pelinegra— un gusto Inoue-nee yo soy Jade Issan —extendió su mano a la chica.

—Un gusto Jade-chan… —dijo no muy segura— Inoue Orihime…

—Pareces confundida —comentó examinándola— I-nii me dijo que me parecía mucho una amiga, a Rukia-nee, así seguramente por eso me miras raro, pero no te preocupes I-nii tenia la misma cara de bobo cuando me conoció.

— ¡Oye! —alegó el chico provocando risas en sus dos amigas— no se burlen…

—Bien me tengo que ir hasta mañana I-nii Inoue-nee —dijo para luego irse corriendo no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a ambos.

—Se fue… —dijo sorprendida la pelinaranja.

—Así parece… —él se quedo mirando por donde se había ido ella.

— ¿Por qué estaban con ella? —pregunto, casi reprocho la chica.

—Solo la encontré un día siendo asaltada, pero luego no se como se las arreglo para que me comprometiera a venir a verla aquí —se rasco la nuca intentando recordar como se metió en todo este lio.

—Se parece demasiado a Kuchiki-san —comentó para luego marcharse junto a Ichigo.

…

Estaban los dos nuevamente en el mirador, pero esta vez Jade se estaba despidiendo, mañana se irían en la mañana sí que no podría ver a Ichigo más. La niña estaba triste, pero no se iría hasta decirle todo lo que tenía que aclarar a Ichigo. Se estaban despidiendo, pero de pronto la pelinegra abrazo por la espalda al chico, pidiendo atención.

—Gracias por todo I-nii —dijo aferrándose a la espalda de su amigo—pero antes de irme tengo que decirte algo... —suspiró para tomar fuerzas— papá siempre me habla de que él amaba a mamá, pero también me contó que existen muchos tipos de amor… —la chica estaba nerviosa— me dijo una vez que los niños también se enamoran y que el amor de los niños dura hasta que ellos se dan cuenta de lo que sientes y el alcance que tiene… —prosiguió con la voz algo temblorosa— el amor un niño es especial, es inocente, en un amor que ama con la mirada, sin el cuerpo, ama con el alma, el amor de los niños es muchas veces algo que la gente no ve, pero esta ahí. Cuando un niño ama no sabe que ama, solo sabe que quiere a esa persona como una amiga preciosa, pero nada más, es porque su amor no exige nada más, es la forma de amor más especial y todos los grandes amores parten así amando con la mirada —de pronto la niña comenzó a reír— es una cursilería, nunca le creí a mi padre… nunca hasta ahora —inconscientemente apretó más a Ichigo— pero parece que yo no se amar como niño… por que… yo quiero algo más que la mirada… —confeso nerviosa— yo… quiero que a la persona que amo, me ame y me de un… mi… mi… pri-primer b-beso —dijo tartamudeando— pero la persona que yo amo, ama como un niño, pero no a mí, a la persona que ama no esta con él… —se separó de él para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla— gracias por todo I-nii… gracias por mostrarme lo que es el… a-amor —dijo antes de salir corriendo totalmente ruborizada.

— ¿Qué abra querido decir? —se pregunto confundido, quizás si sabia que era lo que trataba de decirle, solo que no quería entender, solo quizás…

…

**Iris-chan esta aquí nueva mente [**_**y yo también**_**] si no la recuerdan ella es Sore-chan [**_**si, si tu Hollow y tu mi Lux, ese cuento ya se lo saben ahora termina rápido**_**] Sore-chan es mala conmigo T.T [¡**_**bien si no lo dices tu lo digo yo!, este cap será el ultimo donde aparecerá Jade**_**] Iris-chan retoma el control, bien espero les guste el cap y harían muy feliz a Iris-chan si le dejan alguna critica, comentario o sugerencia… Gracias a todos [**_**dejen Review o Zaraki ira por ustedes mujajaja**_**] yo… **_**[¡tu no!**_**] Gomen… Gomen…. [**_**Mejor agradece los Review**_**]**

**Cavi-dono [**_**esta loca esta claro**_**] que mala eres , pero no importa Iris-chan es querida por su ahora oficial hermana, además claro que será Cannon [**_**tu prefieres las cosas implícitas**_**] ya cállate Sore-chan**

**Diego-kun parece que hay otro al club de los Dreamer [**_**que tenga un hollow no significa que sea Dreamer puede ser un Vizard**_**] déjame soñar [**_**esta bien… niña llorona**_**] no importa por que Diego-kun será otro acosador para Iris-chan verdad ¿?**

**Kureimy-chan es normal que lo hollow sean totalmente diferente a ti [yo no me paresco en nada a Iris] Sore-chan es seria y cuando se enoja de miedo [**_**mejor ándate a dormir o tu madre se enojara y nos castigara**_**] esta bien, adiós compañera Dreamer, quizás te pueda enseñar los trucos de la especie :P**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Un futuro brillante

**Mi soledad**

**Bleach, sus personajes y su mundo es de propiedad exclusiva de Kubo Tite. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capítulo 4: Un futuro brillante

La pelinegra se movía inquieta en su cama, llevaba una semana como teniente de su escuadrón y estaba completamente cansada, había sido una semana difícil para ella, recién empezaba y tenía mucho trabajo, tomando en cuenta que su escuadrón hace años que no tenía un teniente. Ahora tras un intento fallido por conciliar el sueño se reincorporó somnolienta, se arregló lo mejor que pudo para salir a un paseo nocturno por la mansión Kuchiki. A pesar de estar todo oscuro y con las estrellas brillando en el cielo, se podía escuchar a lo lejos el murmullo de ajetreo nocturno, ni siquiera de noche podían descansar y cómo hacerlo si el equilibrio de unos cuantos mundos dependían de ellos. El predicamento de la pelinegra era diferente, no quería ser teniente, no quería aceptar esa responsabilidad, no quería cambiar su modo de vida, no quería abrir más la brecha entre los mundos que había conocido pero debía, aunque era un deber mesclado con sus propios sentimientos, no podía olvidar, no podía cambiar su pasado, pero por ultimo haría lo posible por mejorar el futuro.

**Flash Back**

—Un momento —el Capitán Ukitake apareció en la puerta de su oficina— permítanme hablar con ella— pidió sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que daría la morena, los tenientes obedecieron y miraron confundidos al capitán mientras este desaparecía de su vista tras la puerta— antes que les respondas hay algo que debes saber.

— ¿Qué sucede Capitán Ukitake? —preguntó preocupada por la salud de su capitán— ¿se siente bien?

—Gracias por la preocupación —el hombre sonrió ante la muestra de respeto y cariño que siempre había tenido Rukia con él— pero estoy bien, lo que quiero hablar contigo es sobre el puesto que se te ofrece.

—Sobre eso —murmuró algo apenada— sé que es un gran honor pero yo…

—Hay una manera de devolverle los poderes a Ichigo-kun —dijo rápidamente, sabía muy bien que ella iba a negarse y la comprendía, pero estaba seguro que se arrepentiría, por eso mismo habló antes que ella pudiera mostrarle a él sus intenciones.

—Yo… —estaba confundida, no podía comprenderlo, no del todo. Acababa de escuchar que podían regresarle la vida a su compañera, la vida que el dio por el bien de todos, estaba sorprendida e ilusionada, su corazón latía desbocado, la emoción la embargaba— "él podrá verme" —pensó feliz, pero de pronto cayo en cuenta de algo— ¿Q-qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? —que tenía que ver eso con el puesto de teniente que le ofrecían, era algo que no entendía.

—Supongo que aún no es tiempo para explicártelo —dijo desilusionándola— pero puedo adelantarte que está a cargo de nuestro escuadrón y yo tenía pensado darte esa tarea a ti, claro si aceptas el puesto de teniente —miró como en sus ojos azul violeta, se teñían de incertidumbre— en tu condición actual no puedo decirte más —el peliblanco suspiró con fuerza— claro está que si te niegas le delegare a otra persona esta misión —entonces Rukia los miró con decisión casi retándolo a darle ese trabajo a otra persona, solo ella tenía que tener ese honor, ella fue quien le dio los poderes en primer lugar, ella era su amiga, compañera, la que le enseño lo que era un shinigami, la que lo acompaño en tantas aventura, con quien compartieron secretos, con quien tenía un lazo especial, ella era su amiga precioso, solo ella, y ese trabajo era solo para ella— bien Kuchiki-san eso es todo lo que tenía que decirle lo que venga es su decisión.

…

El capitán abrió la puerta para que pasaran a escuchar la respuesta, todos miraron preocupados como Rukia mantenía la cabeza baja y sus manos apretaban con fuerza su ropa, pero de pronto levanto la vista decidida y llena de esperanza.

—Acepto —pronuncio firme y con determinación— yo Rukia Kuchiki a partir de ahora soy la teniente del décimo tercer escuadrón.

— ¡Felicidades! —exclamó el pelirrojo dando unos fuertes manotazos en l espalda de su amiga de la infancia— ya empezaba creer que te negarías —la pelinegra se sentía un muñeco gracias a las palmaditas que le dio su amigo, casi se desarma, así que de modo de venganza de dio con el cono justo en la última costilla haciendo presión hacia arriba— ¿Qué demonios? —masculló con dificultad.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? —le gritó en la cara— ¿Qué crees que soy, para darte "palmaditas" tan fuertes? —así comenzaron una pequeña pelea, dejándole a los demás la sensación que por fin su amiga había recuperado los ánimos, claro que dieron por firmado que era gracias a l nuevo puesto y a que ya no tendría tanto trabajo, pero solo el capitán que contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa entendía la verdad de todo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Rukia estaba sentada en un pequeño banco en el jardín de su casa, recordaba todo lo que había pasado y como después de aceptar el puesto la inundaron en trabajo, de hecho le habían prometido que a partir de ahora todo sería más normal, tendría más tiempo libre y por fin podría hablar de la misión que le había mencionado el capitán Ukitake para recuperar los poderes del estúpido de Ichigo, es más esa era la razón por la que no podía dormir, esa misma tarde cuando por fin se vio libre del todo su trabajo como "teniente nueva" se encontró con su capitán por casualidad en una calle del Seireitei, conversaron un poco sobre el escuadrón y como iba la adaptación de la pelinegra a su nuevo trabajo cuando después de despediré y antes de alejarse le dijo "mañana temprano te esperare en mi oficina para hablarte de "esa" misión", se fue dejando confundida a Rukia quien después de un tiempo logró recordar a que misión se refería. Ahora estaba tratando de pensar cómo se sentiría su compañero sin sus poderes, en quizás se sentiría solo e inútil, si ella podía hacer algo para ayudarlo lo haría, además de ser de cierta forma significativo que quien le dio los poderes se los devuelva.

Llevaba casi toda la noche sin dormir, pero no estaba cansada, llevaba casi toda la noche en el jardín pero no tenía frío, parecía estar en una especie de transe donde solo sus pensamientos bailaban en su mente, pero un repentino ruido la despertó, sonaba como si alguien caminara, entonces noto que se podía ver el cielo aclarándose, estaba por amanecer. Se preparó para ir a la esperada reunión con su capitán donde por fin hablarían sobre la razón que ella acepto el trabajo. Caminaba por las casi vacías calles, estaba calmada pero en su interior su corazón latía nervioso, cuando llegó a la oficina de su capitán este todavía no llegaba, claro seguramente el si se había molestado en desayunar antes de partir.

Jushiro caminaba con parsimonia a su oficina donde suponía en unos minutos más llegaría su teniente para discutir aspectos de la misión, pero su sorpresa no fue tanta cuando vio a la pelinegra durmiendo plácidamente frente a la puerta. Se acercó lentamente para despertarla, ella se sobresaltó y reincorporo de inmediato pidiendo disculpas, explicando que como llegó antes se puso a observar el cielo pero se durmió. Sin darle mucha importancia a esas cosas el capitán la invito a pasar para poder hablar del tema que tenía tan ansiosa a la teniente.

—Bien Kuchiki-san tome asiento —la invitó con un ademán mientras el serbia un poco de té con galletas— supongo que sabes a que te convoque —la aludida asintió mientras comía una galleta tras otra— bien, te explicare —Rukia hubiera querido preguntar muchas cosas pero estaba atorada comiendo galletas, no tomar desayuno la tenía hambrienta— El método por el cual le devolveremos a Ichigo-kun sus poderes es a través de una espada que prepara Kisuke Urahara, se llama espada sen —la peligra escuchaba atenta cada palabra— en esta espada pondremos distintos riatsus para poder igualar al poder de Ichigo-kun.

— ¿Entonces le daremos poderes nuevos? —preguntó confusa.

—No del todo —aclaró tomando un poco de té— lo que haremos será atravesar su pecho con esa espada transfiriéndole así los poderes de la espada.

—Pero eso es lo mismo a darle nuevos poderes —si le darían poderes nuevos él no recuperaría los que ya tenía o eso pensaba ella.

—Mira, al transferirle este riatsu queremos que el despierte nuevamente su propio poder —trató de explicarse el capitán— el absorberá este riatsu y lo hará suyo, de esa forma el podrá recuperar su poder, pues como ya sabes la Zampakutou es una parte del alma así que si Ichigo-kun recupera su riatsu seguramente volverá a despertar su poderes de shinigami.

—así que haremos que "despierten" sus poderes —dijo pensativamente Rukia

—Así es —tomó una galleta mientras pensaba como decir lo que venía— la misión que se nos encargó seria tratar de recuperar algo del riatsu de Ichigo-kun que todavía está por el Seireitei, además estábamos pensando en analizar tu riatsu, que como fuente principal de los poderes de Ichigo-kun seguramente guardaran alguna relación.

—Entendido —trataba de no perderse, pero se sentía un poco mareada después de todo no era menor la misión— ¿la espada dónde está?

—Todavía no está lista —la pelinegra lo miró confundida— mientras preparan le espada deberás recuperar los restos de riatsu que quedaron por toda la sociedad de almas, eso lo harás con ayuda de el equipo de investigación, sin contar el análisis de tu riatsu —tomó un poco de té y le sirvió un poco más a su teniente— una vez la espada este completa le verteremos lo que hayamos recolectado y tú te encargaras de que todos los miembros del Gotei trece que tengan un Riatsu alto den un poco a esa espada, para cuando llegue el momento tu misma le transfieras esos poderes a Ichigio-kun —terminó de explicar, no sería muy complicado pero si un proceso largo, pequeño detalle que el capitán todavía no mencionaba— se me olvidaba, esto tomara su tiempo, ¿alguna duda?

— ¿Por qué le dieron esa misión a nuestro escuadrón? —si bien lo pensaba no entendía nada.

—Como sabrás yo soy el encargado de "vigilar" a los sustitutos, así podría tomarse como si Ichigo-kun fuera un miembro de mi escuadrón —aclaró el albino— pero además tú fuiste la que le dio los poderes a sí que por doble partida es nuestra responsabilidad.

— ¿Cómo que vigilarlos? —no entendía a que se refería ni por que hablaba en plural— ¿Hay más a parte de Ichigo?

—Bueno es otro temo y supongo que ahora no es momento para explicarlo —dijo pensativamente— por ahora necesito que vayas al décimo segundo escuadrón, la teniente Kurotsuchi-san te está esperando para comenzar con la misión, espero informes mensuales, puedes retirarte y buena suerte Kuchiki-san.

—Gracias capitán —dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra— no le defraudare —aseguró antes de marcharse.

—Lo sé —Jushiro tenía una cálida sonrisa en los labios— lo sé.

…

— ¡Ichigo no haría algo así! —exclamó Rukia algo enfadada, aunque ya le habían contado la historia del primer sustituto como había logrado desaparecer, pero ahora añadieron el encuentro de ese tipo con Ichigo y el temor de que este hiciera lo mismo que el otro siendo manipulado.

—No podemos negar esa posibilidad —dijo fríamente el capitán Kuchiki.

—Pero nii-sama —trataba de replicar a su hermano, el Ichigo que ella conocía no haría algo tan cobarde— Ichigo no es así.

—Por eso mismo los enviaremos —acalló todos los murmullos el comandante— él tendrá la elección en sus manos, si nos elige regresaran acá, pero si por cualquier razón decidiera actuar como un enemigo ustedes lo detendrán —aunque a su palabra nadie podía negar, no todos estaban conformes con su decisión— se bien que la segunda opción es poco probable pero no tenemos que confiarnos —miró como la teniente del décimo tercer escuadrón intentaba actuar fríamente— entonces apenas esté lista la espada partirán al mundo humano para devolverle los poderes Ichigo Kurosaki, se quedarán a observar su decisión, según la que sea actuaran como les he dicho, teniente Kuchiki prepárese, pueden retirase —todos salieron de esa reunión especial, ahora por fin Ichigo recuperaría sus poderes, para Rukia todo valió la pena, el tiempo de esfuerzo valió la pena, el tiempo sin verlo valió la pena, le devolvería a Ichigo sus poderes , no podía estar más feliz, al fin ella sería la que le regresaría la posibilidad de proteger a los que quería.

…

**Iris-chan está de vuelta [y**_** yo también**_**] ella es Sore-chan **** [**_**no creo que sean idiotas, así que no hace falta que me presentes de nuevo en cada capítulo**_**] T.T Sore-chan no sea mala [**_**sigue con lo tuyo ¬¬]**_** ¡Bien! Este es el cuarto cap y planeo unos cuantos más, no muchos pero si unos cuantos [**_**eso quiero decir unos cuando ¡Baka!**_**] Iris-chan les agradece a los que me siguen por su paciencia, además Iris-chan ve a este proyecto como uno de prueba para que cuando termine mostrarle lo que estoy preparando [**_**así con la publicidad**_**] Sore-chan no te metas o… o… o… o… o no te metas [**_**no sabes hacer amenazas *suspiro*]**_** Iris-chan T.T como siempre les agradecerá si le dejan una crítica, comentario o sugerencia, sería muy feliz si me dejaran algo así [**_**es verdad, se pone a saltar y sonríe como tonta por horas**_**] ¡Sore-chan! U/U e-exageras… [**_**Si claro ¬¬**_**] bien a agradecer sus review.**

**Diego-kun Iris-chan lo entiendo con eso del acoso **_**[¡yo no te acose!]**_** sore-chan da miedo [**_**eso no es acoso**_** ¬¬] pero q más da, además amor de niño es el inicio cuando aún no sabes que amas [**_**iris también es pervertida le gusta leer lemon**_**] si es cierto [**_**no se inmuto**_**] porque debería hacerlo [**_**no te hagas la inocente**_**], te pondré en mi lista de acosadores [**_**está en su perfil**_**]**

**Cavi-dono acosadora-nee te extrañe T.T y si Ichigo-chan es tonto a veces [**_**paso horas pensando en cómo combinar a una acosadora con una hermana**_**] O/O ya cállate T.T**

**Kureimy-chan jade-chan si es familiar no descendiente porque Rukia-chan no tuvo hijos [**_**aun, yo espero q uno sea de cabello naranja y ojos azules**_**], si eso mismo, ah y eso del género es normal a veces creo que sore-chan es hombre **_**[¿Qué DIJISTE?**_**] da miedo iris-chan está asustada [**_**como dudaste de mi me despediré yo**_**] ¿Qué? … ¡no, no te dejare!**

**[¡**_**Gracias por leer! ¡Ja! Te gané**_**] T.T a la próxima ganare yo **


	5. Mi soledad

**Mi soledad**

**Bleach, sus personajes y su mundo es de propiedad exclusiva de Kubo Tite. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capítulo 5: Mi soledad.

Después de que Jade se fue todo para Ichigo cambio, descubrió no era la niña, no era Rukia, era él. Se dio cuenta que la única razón por lo que cada día era una tortura era por él, no era que no podía vivir una vida sin Rukia, sin shinigamis, sin aventuras, no era que Jade le recordaba a su amiga, no era que la niña le abría heridas, era que él se provocaba esas heridas. Podía olvidar todo, podía aceptar su destino y vivir normalmente, podía seguir caminando dejando su pasado como un valioso recuerdo, podía dejar esas amistades algo extrañas como lazos que guardaría, podía vivir con sus compañeros que a pesar de todo lo trataban igual, no era un shinigami pero ellos no lo notaban, su vida seguía la de todos seguía, pero no, no, él no quería aceptar nada de esto no podía simplemente darse la vuelta y caminar, no después de lo que había vivido, no después de todo, no era que la vida que venía era la normal que siempre deseo, eso no importaba, lo que realmente valía era que su vida era distinta, emocionante, luchar le gustaba, le gustaba ganar y que si de esa victoria podía sacar algo le gustaba aún más, si con sus luchas podía proteger a los que amaba no le importaba ser diferente, de hecho le gustaba siempre le gusto no ser como los otros, ahora lo único que lo destacaba era un color de cabello extravagante, pero no era suficiente, no era lo que quería, lamentablemente eso no era todo, tenía la sensación de que no estaba bien vivir como ahora vivía, algo más esperaba por él como si todavía tuviera una batalla que luchar una más larga más intensa, y sin olvidar que tenía a sus nakama contra los cuales lucho y después lucho a su lado, con los que discutía estaban esos nakamas y su preciada nakama, a ella le debía mucho. No era que algo estuviera mal en el mundo era que simplemente no podía aceptar sin más lo que tenía que vivir, era simplemente que no se podía resignar.

…

—Kurosaki-kun —lo llamó Inoue desde la ventana del salón— ¡espérame! —Ichigo se detuvo aun con la mochila por sobre el hombro, esperando, miró a la ventana y no había nada, pero los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, cuando encontró a la pequeña pelinegra en el salón y le dio un muy amable saludo, sobre todo con la amenaza que la chica había escrita en su mano, sin darse cuenta sus músculos faciales se suavizaron dejando ver una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro, cerró los ojos y suspiro, bajo la cabeza y para cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Inoue frente a él sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó extrañado por la manera con la que le sonreía.

—Nada —susurró— "hace tiempo que no sonreías de esa forma"—pensó mirando la misma ventana— ¿nos vamos juntos a casa? —preguntó tranquila, usualmente se ponía nerviosa e inventaba una historia poco coherente pero al mirar por la ventana recordó como Rangiku le dijo que él también la necesitaba a ella, como Rukia siempre le daba ánimos, tantos recuerdos la relajaron, después de todo Ichigo Kurosaki era su amigo, su querido amigo.

—Claro —comenzaron a caminar una al lado del otro en silencio. El día estaba nublado parecía como si en cualquier momento se pondría a nevar y así fue, justo cuando pasaron frente al parque, así que ambos se desviaron un poco y se sentaron en las bancas a mirar la nieve blanca y fría caer.

—Se parecen a Rukia-san —dijo sonriendo la chica— es hermosa es fría es blanca pero es divertida —soltó una risita inocente, ambos estuvieron en silencio por bastante tiempo hasta que la del cabello naranjo volvió a hablar— ¿sabes…? Ella volverá —dijo segura y sonriendo.

—…— Ichigo la miró algo sorprendido, pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, estaba a punto de decir lo que se decía así mismo un millón de veces y lo que le decía a todo el mundo, que ella no pertenecía a ese lugar que su vida era diferente y muchas escusas así, pero cuando abrió la boca su mente y sus sentimientos se mesclaron y ganó los sentimientos— claro que lo hará, de eso no hay duda —hasta él se sorprendió por lo que dijo, así que solo se levantó y comenzó a caminar— vamos, antes que haga más frio.

—Claro —la chica salió saltando hasta donde estaba Ichigo— para cuando vuelvas no perderé ante ti —dijo poniendo sus manos en puño a la altura de su cara, pensando en cómo las dos pelearían por el amor de Ichigo.

— ¿Ganar qué? —preguntó extrañado.

—Nada —una risa nerviosa se escuchó mientras comenzaba a caminar más rápido— mejor vamos antes que el gato se coma a la luna.

—C-claro —murmuro no muy convencido— "Inoue y sus dichos raros"— pensó.

…

— _¡Teniente Kuchiki! la necesitan en la doceava división —escuchó desde su oficina._

— _Teniente el capitán quiere hablar con usted —le dijo un tipo al salir de la doceava reunión._

—_La reunión de Tenientes de corrió para las cuatro —le dijo su capitán cuando salía de la oficina._

—_Kuchiki-sama se le queda su insignia —le recordó uno de los empleados de su hermano._

—_Señorita Kuchiki el capitán comandante desea hablar con usted —escuchaba orden tras orden su vida se estaba volviendo insoportable._

—"Si ese idiota no se tira a mis pies para darme gracias yo voy y lo golpeo" —pensó al terminar de llenar otro informe— esto es agotador —se dejó caer en su futon mirando pensativamente el techo, desde que había iniciado como teniente su vida era agotadora incluso se llevaba informes a casa para terminar de llenarlos a tiempo.

Ya nada faltaba para que terminara al fin la misión para Ichigo, aunque después de eso su vida sería responsabilidad tras responsabilidad, pero valía la pena, él recuperaría sus poderes. Aunque todo el mundo dijera que debía vivir como un humano normal, ella lo entendía, sabía lo que él quería y lo que necesitaba, él no era normal, nunca lo fue, así que devolverlo lo que le era especial era algo lógico, sin contar que la razón por lo que lo perdió fue por salvarle el trasero a todos, incluyendo a la sociedad de almas, por eso se lo debían, pero a pesar de que todos se lo debían ella sentía que la responsabilidad era de ella, pues le había dado sus poderes, sería algo significativo que se los devolviera o eso creía.

Esa noche durmió como todas las noches, como una niña a la que la llevaran al día siguiente a un parque de diversiones, se sentía emocionada llena de energía y algo ilusionada, pues aunque lo negara ella tenía algo en mente que ninguna otra persona tenia, el sentimiento de haberle sido útil a alguien especial a su querido nakama, aunque por lograrlo debía sacrificar otras cosas, como por ejemplo la posibilidad de ir a visitarlo o… ni siquiera se le ocurría otra cosa, su cerebro estaba agotado después de tanto esfuerzo pero no importaba, la recompensa sería una de las más gratificantes, ayudarlo a él.

…

— ¡Eh! Rukia —escuchó la voz de su amigo de infancia detrás de si— ¿Dónde vas tan apurada? —preguntó al llegar junto a ella.

—Pues tengo que hablar con el capitán Ukitake antes de la reunión —dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente— ¿y tú a dónde vas?

—Bueno el capitán Kuchiki le gusta llegar antes —se sobó la cabeza mirando en otra dirección— y me amenazó si volvía a llegar tarde —confesó avergonzado.

—Vaya si eres incompetente —suspiro burlonamente.

—No estoy de humor para tus burlas —refunfuñó el pelirrojo.

—Como si me importara —Renji volteo a verla algo enojado— bien… nos vemos —dijo antes de desaparecer con shumpo.

…

La plática que tuvo con su capitán no duró mucho fue más que nada un intercambio de información sobre los últimos detalles de su misión especial, pero la reunión que hubo después fue mucho más acalorada sobre todo cuando le contaron sobre lo del otro shinigami sustituto y la decisión que tenía que tomar Ichigo, sobre si seguir a su lado o traicionarlos.

— ¡Ichigo no haría eso! —exclamó confundida— no sería capaz de traicionarnos.

—Sabemos que todos confían mucho en el pero es difícil saber su reacción —dijo el teniente de la primera división.

— ¡Si lo sabemos! —esta vez fue Renji quien intervino por Ichigo— ¿cierto? —le preguntó a su amiga.

—Claro que lo sabemos —dijo más calmada— estoy segura de ello.

—Pero eso no nos asegura nada —prosiguió el teniente de la primera división— así que las medidas deben ser tomadas.

—A mí también me parece injusto —dijo Ukitake antes que su teniente volviera a alegar— Ichigo-san se ha mostrado leal, no solo a sus amigos sino también que a la sociedad de almas.

— ¡Silencio! —exigió Yamamoto— las ordenes están claras, él deberá elegir, cada cual tiene sus opiniones, esta reunión llegó a su fin —todos los capitanes y tenientes dieron media vuelta, entre ellos Rukia quien estaba enfadada y con la vista baja.

—Rukia —escuchó claramente como su hermano la llamaba, volteo a verlo, pero ella paso junto a ella soltando unas palabras— él elegirá, tú sabes.

—Sí, nii-sama —dijo alegre sabiendo que su hermano intentaba subirle el ánimo— él lo hará —sin darse cuenta algo comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, quizás estaba ansiosa pero estaba segura de algo— "lo veré"

…

**Iris-chan está de vuelta [**_**Y yo lamentablemente también**_**] deja de quejarte Sore-chan, [**_**tú has lo tuyo que yo me entretendré haciendo algo**_**] bien, este es el penúltimo capítulo, pensaba hacer algo más romántico pero mi critica personal me dio varios consejos que encuentro aceptables, así que será un desenlace único, extraño pero siempre con muchas interpretaciones, bien como eso ya está claro … ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? [**_**disculparte por el atraso ¡Baka**_**!] ¿no que ibas a hacer otra cosa? [**_**no jodas iris**_**] bueno Iris-chan quiere disculparse por la demora T-T, pensaba demorarme menos pero me fui de vacaciones y a iris-chan se le olvido todo perdón T-T, pero en compensación subiré el ultimo capitulo dentro de los próximo cinco días ****, a si a Iris-chan le dejan una crítica, comentario o sugerencia la harían muy feliz a Iris-chan… ¡adoro los review!... y hablando de review tengo que responder los que me dejaron… [**_**no es por alabarme pero yo soy la crítica personal**_**] eso ya es presumir [**_**cállate Iris]**_** Sore-chan da miedo T-T**

**Kureimy-chan Iris-chan le encanta que te guste tanto este fic, pero lamentablemente ya terminara y sobre Orokana, no seas mala, si es como Sore-chan solo trata de no tomarlo en cuenta [**_**que dijiste!]**_** si los ignoras ellos te dejaran en paz [**_**eso es mentira Iris, tu eres la que siempre me preguntas cosas**_**] si se Sore-chan es que no se me ocurrió ningún consejo para Kureimy-chan T.T [**_**entonces no inventes cosas tontas, yo les daré un consejo, a mi me irrita Iris, pero me hace reír, y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estamos en desacuerdo y discutimos es más divertido así y nos ayuda atener otra opinión de las cosas**_**] BRAVO, BRAVO SORE-CHAN ESO FUE TAN EMOTIVO IRIS-CHAN VA A Llorar T.T **_**[pero si no te resulta ve a control de la ira o apodérate de su cuerpo**_**] Sore-chan! No digas esas cosas **_**[¿Qué? Tengo que ayudar a mi amigo encerrada]**_** pero no a costa de kureimy-chan, Orokana no seas malo con ella , al fin todos los escritores son raros [**_**en eso tiene razón**_**], sip, sip pero por otra parte para seguir con la publicidad Iris-chan ha leído uno de tus fic, pero lo hice cuando aún no tenía esta cuenta y cuando intente retomarlo no pude acordarme en que cap quede así que hasta el día de hoy intento descubrirlo [**_**cada vez que lo intenta se duerme la floja**_**] pero no importa porque soy testigo de las batallas emocionantes que vibraban dentro del fic, Iris-chan tiene sueño, adíos.**

**Diego-kun Iris-chan esta triste no me dejaste Review T.T [**_**la hiciste llorar, bueno normalmente ya es llorona**_**] **

**Cavi-dono Iris-chan nunca dejara de molestar a Sore [**_**ya lo sé T.T, pero gracias por la intención**_**] bien por otro lado tengo sueño así que me despediré primero.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Gane yo [**_**no estamos compitiendo ¿lo sabes?]**_** gane igual XP [**_**como digas ¬¬]**_


	6. El fin de la lluvia

**Mi soledad**

**Bleach, sus personajes y su mundo es de propiedad exclusiva de Kubo Tite. Este es un fanfic hecho por mí sin fines de lucro; "de fans para fans".**

Capítulo 6: El fin de la lluvia

Después de un entrenamiento con Execution, Ichigo se ve envuelto en un problema que aparentemente no tiene solución, su familia y amigos están siendo manipulados, y comienzan a ver a Ichigo como su enemigo, por lo que todos comienzan a luchar en contra de él, pero el peli naranja aún tiene a un aliado de su lado Ginjo, luego se de una intensa lucha la verdad es descubierta. Ginjo quien en un principio era el líder Execution a quien supuestamente también le "robaron" sus nakamas, y por eso decide luchar contra Tsukishima quien en un tiempo fue parte de Execution, pero en realidad resulta que todo lo ocurrido era un plan de los Fullbringers para robarle los poderes a Ichigo. Cuando todo se da por perdido y hasta el mismo Kurosaki se desespera ante la posibilidad de perder a todos sus seres queridos y además el poder que estaba consiguiendo con fines de proteger a quienes ama. En el momento en el que se cree que todo está perdido aparecen los shinigamis, Rukia atraviesa a Ichigo con la espada zen, logrando así que este recupere su riatsu y sus poderes como shinigami.

Luego de la lucha en la que el shinigami sustituto, decide que nunca fue engañado y que le será leal a la sociedad de almas, los Fullnringers son vencidos y disueltos, pero a consecuencia de todo Ichigo va a la sociedad de almas para así recuperar el cuerpo de Ginjo, argumentando que "solo era un shinigami sustituto", en espera para poder dar un entierro a su rival en el mundo de los vivos, para que así los amigos de este tengan un lugar para poder visitarlo, mientras que espera decide dar un recorrido con el Seireitei.

…

— ¡Eh! Ichigo —lo saludo su amigo de cabellera roja mientras caminaba por los cuarteles del Gotei 13— ¿A dónde vas?

—Pues... —se quedó mirando al aire pensativamente— no lo sé —respondió para sorpresa de su amigo.

—Idiota —masculló molesto.

— ¿Por qué idiota? —gritó enfadado— tu eres el idiota que va diciéndole idiota a la gente.

—Eres tú el idiota que camina sin saber a donde ir, ¡Idiota! —le gritó acercándose amenazadoramente.

—Idiota, camino por la razón que quiero, no soy tan idiota como para necesitar una razón para hacer algo, ¡Idiota! —le gritó imitando la acción del pelirrojo.

—Vuelve a llamarme idiota y te la veras conmigo, ¡Idiota! —sus frentes chocaron, y cada cual hacia presión sobre la frente del otro.

— ¡Idiota! —gritó sin importarle la amenaza de Renji, pero este ya bastante molesto le golpeo en la cara haciendo que Ichigo perdiera un poco el equilibrio— Bastardo desgraciado… —masculló mientras le devolvía el golpe en la cara.

— ¡Maldito idiota! —le propino un rodillazo en el abdomen, siendo este devuelto en forma de codazo en la espalda.

Así comenzó una pelea común entre ellos, aunque parecía más una riña de niños que una batalla real, en fin, era una pelea típica de ellos. Mientras luchaban salpicaron sus golpes con "idiota", "bastardo", "maldito", "desgraciado" entre otros insultos. Continuaron golpeándose hasta que estaban mínimamente cansados, se dejaron caer en uno de los bosques al interior del Seireitei, aunque ninguno recordaba cómo llegaron hasta ese lugar, pero en el suelo, siguieron insultándose, hasta que nuevamente comenzaron a luchar, primero se propinaban golpes con insultos, pero luego de un tiempo se dispusieron a jugar a los espadazos, siguieron la pelea entre insultos, descansos, puños, espadas y más insultos.

—Oye Ichigo —llamó Renji en el suelo entre los descansos.

— ¿Ah? —respondió sin ánimos el shinigami sustituto.

—Quizás debas visitar a el Capitán Kempachi estoy seguro que estará feliz de "jugar" contigo —bromeó mientras recordaba como siempre en capitán de la onceaba división siempre perseguía al peli naranjo por todo el lugar para que luchara con él.

—Idiota… —susurró al recordar las cosas que vivía en la sociedad de almas, pero de pronto recordó como sentía que desde el principio él nunca fue normal y estaba más tranquilo, ahora que volvió a poder proteger— eres un idiota —sentención son una sonrisa.

— ¡Deja de llamarme estúpido! —le gritó comenzando otra pelea más llena de insultos.

—Los dos se comportan como idiotas —dijo tranquilamente una voz haciendo que la lucha se detuviera, de pronto de un árbol saltó una figura frente a ellos.

— ¡Rukia! —exclamaron al unísono con bastante alegría, pero al darse cuenta de sus reacciones fueron idénticas se miraron incomodos, cosa que causo la risa de la pelinegra.

—Ven que son idiotas —afirmó con una sonrisa burlona— ¿si se extrañaban tanto porque buscan escusas para juagar? —los chicos la miraron molestos, cosa que le dio más risa.

—Siegues igual de molesta enana —dijo molesto Ichigo, levantándose del suelo, donde estaba tirado junto a Renji.

—Tu tampoco has cambiado —sonrió con los ojos cerrados, parecía tan relajada y plena, que ambos se quedaron mirando algo sorprendidos. Para Ichigo esa sonrisa y tranquilidad le molesto un poco, era como si a ella no le molestara o no le molesto en ningún momento la posibilidad de no volverse a ver jamás, bueno ella fue siempre más madura, así que quizás acepto ambas posibilidades como buenas— Renji… —susurró la chica sacando de sus pensamientos al peli naranja.

— ¿Ah? —balbuceó desconcentrado, pues la chica también lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

—Por alguna razón Nii-sama estaba muy enojado contigo, es mejor, para tu vida, que vallas donde él de inmediato —lo aconsejo la chica sin perder su calma, ni abrir sus ojos.

—Qué extraño, recuerdo que él me envió a buscar su comida, cuando… —en ese momento recordó, que nunca fue por la comida de su capitán por quedarse jugando con Ichigo, así que de un veloz Shumpo desapareció.

—Sí que es idiota —comentó el peli naranja.

—Tienes toda la razón —dijo Rukia en la misma posición tranquila— pero como dicen entre idiotas se entienden —una sonrisa se escapó de su serena expresión, realmente extrañaba esto.

— ¡Maldita enana! —masculló molesto— oye señora teniente ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer? —preguntó irritado.

—Eso hago —respondió dejando a Ichigo confundido— como teniente del decimotercer escuadrón, tengo que ver si el shinigami sustituto que trabaja con una licencia de mi escuadrón está en perfectas condiciones y por lo visto, lamentablemente sigues igual —eso explicaba todo estaba ahí por parte del capitán Ukitake— además… quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Sobre qué? —pregunto acostándose en el pasto.

—No sé —respondió serena mientras se sentaba junto a Ichigo— solo quería hablar.

—Entonces no importa que pregunte algo —la chica asintió— bien ¿Por qué no me dijeron que podía recuperar mis poderes?

—Bien… —era la pregunta más obvia pero seguramente la siguiente sería más complicada de explicar— no lo sabíamos, Urahara, había comentado la posibilidad de restablecer tu riatsu, así tras una investigación y cierto proceso recién sabríamos si era posible o no, es decir ni siquiera estábamos seguros de que se podría hacer.

— ¿pero porque no me dijeron nada? —preguntó más irritado.

—No sabíamos si iba a funcionar, así que necesitábamos estar seguros, no podíamos ir y decirte —trato de explicar, pero conociendo como conocía a Ichigo eso no bastaría.

— ¿No creyeron que quizás a mí me importaba saber algo así? —se estaba alterando, después de casi dos años en los que tuvo que aguantar y acostumbrarse a una vida normal, después de que estuvo deprimido, solo, desesperado, todo eso para saber que ellos podían devolverle sus poderes pero porque lo dudaron prefirieron dejarlo a él solo, con sus dudas, era algo que lo estaba agobiando — ¿No creyeron que quizás pude haber ayudado en algo?

—En tu estado solo hubieras sido una molestia —su tranquilidad se fue de paseo, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Pero aun así… —miró al suelo bastante triste, recordando a Jade— pero aun así —susurró más calmado— pero aun así, esa noticia me hubiera dado la esperanza suficiente para soportar todo ese tiempo y si incluso no resultaba hubiera tenido tiempo para acostumbrarme y asumir que jamás sería un shinigami nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo hubiera sido para nosotros soportar que te dimos falsas esperanzas? —preguntó al aire— quizás fuimos egoístas, pero la decisión la tomaron todos, no puedes recriminarme a mi algo así —le reprochó el que se desquitase con ella, pero sabía que esa era la mejor forma de calmarlo, seguramente ahora estaría más tranquilo, pensaría bien las cosas y regresaría a ser el mismo de siempre o eso creía ella.

—Si no puedo reprocharte esas cosas a ti, quizás haya algo que si —la pelinegra lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba eso— no fuiste a vernos ni un solo día —eso le llegó no esperaba algo así y menos de él, por lo mismo sintió una punzada en el pecho— todos me preguntaban por ti, si alguna vez volverías, al principio decía que era decisión tuya, pero después de unos meses intente convencerlos que no lo harías que ese no era tu lugar después de todo, no te correspondía estar con humanos —la pelinegra volvió a sentir esa punzada de dolor y de culpa— pero ellos seguían preguntándome, yo me intente convencer que simplemente no los vería más, pero no pude hacerlo, yo… yo… —Ichigo intento sonreír despreocupadamente, pero definitivamente era pésimo actor, la expresión de sus cejas era de dolor, su sonrisa era triste y falsa, Rukia no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, mordía su labio inferior y siguió mirando a su amigo— yo conocí a alguien —la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida— era un niña, se parecía mucho a ti solo que a veces actuaba extraño, me recordó muchas cosas y me ayudo en cierta forma a asumir lo que pasaba a mi alrededor —miró al cielo intentando sonreír nuevamente— no me ayudo a comprender que nunca volvería a ser como antes, me ayudo a entender que debía vivir con esa sensación, que a pesar de que yo comprendía lo que pasaba no podía evitar sentirlo.

—Ichigo… —susurró preocupada, quizás debía explicarle algunas cosas.

— No podía evitarlo, esa sensación estaría siempre conmigo —Rukia estaba por interrumpirlo pero él siguió hablanado— yo siempre creí que volverías —la pelinegra lo miraba sorprendida, sus ojos azules se abrieron y brillaban por las lágrimas que comenzaban a querer salir, a pesar que se sentía culpable no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

—Idiota… —susurró mirando al cielo, si seguía mirando a Ichigo de seguro sus emociones la dominarían— era obvio que volvería.

— ¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste? —preguntó más calmado.

—Acepte una misión muy importante —explicó sonriendo— pasaba casi todo el día preocupada por las cosas que debía hacer, realmente fue por esa misión que acepte ser teniente, sentía que solo yo debía cumplirla —siguió explicando también más calmada— por lo mismo di todo mi tiempo durante más de un año para cumplirla, yo era la responsable de todo, hacer informes, ir al campo a hacer pruebas, coordinar a los demás escuadrones, y no quería volver a verte hasta haber completado esa misión, fuera cual fuera el resultado, quería esperar a terminarla, era una misión que solo yo podía hacer.

— ¿Qué misión? —trató de indagar, pero Rukia ya había decidido que no se lo diría.

—Eso no importa, pero si realmente…

—Está bien —esa respuesta volvió a sorprender a la pelinegra— si no quieres decirme está bien, no insistiré, confié en sea la misión que sea fue una razón fuerte, además al fin te pude volver a ver poco importa lo demás —aunque él en el fondo sabía cuál era la misión de la que hablaba, sentía que si ella lo decía sería casi una declaración, así que dejarlo así era lo mejor, de todas formas él ya se lo agradecía de todo corazón. Rukia comenzó a reír alegremente— ¿Qué dije?

—No has cambiado nada Ichigo —la verdad era que si había cambiado bastante como no notarlo, estaba mucho más alto, su cabello un poco más largo, actuaba lago más maduro, podría aparentar ser lo quisiera pero a ella no la engañaría, en lo que no había cambiado era otra cosa— sigues siendo mi estúpido nakama —la hacía sentir igual que siempre, como si la vida fuera divertida y no hubiera nada de malo en disfrutarla y menos si era juntó a él.

—Bueno para ti siempre seré idiota, siempre habrás vivido diez veces más que yo —ambos comenzaron a reír divertidos, no habían calculado lo mucho que les gustaba estar juntos— espero que esta vez no te vayas Rukia.

—Como te podría dejar solo, si sin mí siempre te deprimes —esperaba una respuesta más agresiva por parte de él.

—Entonces no te alejes —por primera vez desde que comenzaron a hablar la miró— no me vuelvas a dejar solo.

—Aunque no esté junto a ti —al mirarlo lo recordó, como la hacía sentir esa mirada salvaje, llena de vida e ímpetu— nunca te dejare solo, porque tampoco estoy bien sin mi estúpido nakama —se miraron en silencio mientras el sol iluminaba sus caras notablemente ruborizadas, ambos cerraron los ojos para comenzar a carcajearse.

—Esto es una mierda.

—Claro que sí, pero no importa.

—Es una promesa —dijo mientras extendía la mano a su pequeña compañera.

—Es una promesa —afirmó tomando la mano grande y cálida de Ichigo, una mano que no soltó en un buen tiempo.

*~*Fin*~*

**Waaa… que lindos… Iris-chan está aquí trayéndoles el fin de este intento de FIC IchiRuki, espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a Iris-chan el gusto escribirlo [Hola… soy Sore y déjenme decirles que si no les gusto el final no hay devolución] ya basta Sore-chan, Bien como sabrán en un principio quería hacer sufrir a Ichigo-sama , pero luego Iris-chan decidió que no sería tan mala con él y le daría un final muy IchiRuki al estilo Fangirl [pero luego aparecí yo y le dije que ese no era su estilo y que mejor dejara un final al etilo Shonen, algo que queda en el aire pero se sabe a todas luces que está ahí] así Iris-chan lo hizo a su manera y cree que le quedo bien, por lo menos a ella le gustó mucho, están emotivo sin caer en lo patético [si se nota que te gusto el final, ahora deja de alabarte] Sore-chan es mala T.T [¡NO SOY MALA!] entonces que eres¿? [SOY NORMAL TU ERES LA LLORONA IRIS] eso es verdad pero siempre te seguiré diciendo igual ;) [que más da ¬¬] Bien como Iris-chan iba diciendo espero que hayan disfrutado esto y espero que siguán leyendo mis fic [lamentablemente seguirá escribiendo *suspiro*] mala T.T… bien como Iris-chan estaba diciendo [si que te recuperas rápido] ¡cállate! Sore-chan [está bien, no te enojes *rascada de nuca*] Bien , si le quieren dejar alguna sugerencia, comentario o critica harían muy feliz a Iris-chan, ahora a agradecerles por todo sus bellos Review ;)**

**Dark-kun claro que Orihime luchara es obvio (en el manga porque en el fic de Iris-chan NO) pero también es obvio que perderá, gracias por dejarle un Review a Iris-chan, ella te adora por eso ;) [Mujer fácil] cállate sore-chan [cuídate Dark] **

**Cavi-dono [acepto gustosa tu apoyó e intérnala rápido por favor] cállate Sore-chan, bueno gracias por tu review y aquí te va el ultimo cap.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
